Raven Crown's Adventure
by Lauren510125
Summary: Raven Crown had always hated the infamous Sirius Black. She had always thought he hated her too. What should she do when she starts to fall for him? Goes on in Marauder time and will go out of Hogwarts to their life afterwards.  Rated T, may change later.
1. Chapter 1 Entering Hogwarts

**Raven Crown's Adventure**

A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my first story and I just wanted to say that. In the next chapter or whatever, should I add Sirius' Point of View? Just leave a review!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me but to the amazing mind of wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing that does is Raven, the title, and story plot or any other characters I make up! Please leave a review! NOW, ONTO THE STORY!

_**CHAPTER ONE!**_

_Damn those Marauders! _I thought as I stalked angrily away from them. _I hate them._

_No, not all. Just 1 or 2. _My conscious told me. I sighed.

Remus was a nice but it was Peter who worshipped everything about the Marauders… Well, Sirius Black and James Potter. He was so obsessed that he probably didn't even realize that he looked like a fool. But it was James and Sirius who were the troublemakers.

The group watched me, leaning out of the compartment I had just come out of. They had come in there while I had been absentmindedly twirling my hair and staring out the window.

"Raven, baby!" Black shouted me. "Come back!"

"Leave me alone, Black!" I yelled at him, walking farther along the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

"Going somewhere?" A voice cut into the trance I had fallen into while walking. I sensed the Marauders had followed me. I looked up. Malfoy. Great. The one person I despised more than the Marauders.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." I hissed. "I'm too busy to listen to your rants." I continued irritably.

"Since when does a Malfoy care about someone else's schedule?" Lucius said, the famous Malfoy smirk on his lips. He was blocking the corridor.

"Since the girl who wants him to get away from her, hexes him." I retort, trying to push past him, pulling out my wand.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them on the wall beside me. My wand clattered to the floor. I automatically had an urge to pull my sleeve back up. I pleaded Merlin that no one would see the scars on my arm from deep cuts.

"Since you're a Pureblood, I think I'll let you go," he said, releasing me. "But the next time you try something, I'll hex you." He hissed. I sneered at him. He just walked away to the compartment where the rest of his Slytherin goons were in.

I stood rigid and considered not getting my wand. Then I remembered it was way too important. I bent down and picked it up and when I got back up, I felt 4 pairs of eyes on me. I turned around and saw the Marauders staring at me. I sneered at them too and went to find another compartment. I found an empty one and sat down.

This was going to be a _long_ ride. I automatically pulled my sleeve up to recover the scars.

A couple minutes later, I heard the compartment door slide open then closed. I felt the cushion next to me push down as someone sat in it.

"HEY!" came a shout to my ear.

"Ouch! Dammit Lily!" I said, laughing with her.

Lily Evans was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I playfully smacked her and she smacked me back. Pretty soon, we were hitting each other back and forth.

"Catfight." James Potter muttered. He had appeared out of nowhere.

"GET OUT!" Lily and I yelled, standing up. "SLIMY GIT!"

"Aww, Lilykins, can't you be nice to me?" James asked.

I saw Lily's ears turn red (like her hair) with anger. She didn't like the silly nickname.

"Look Potter! I will _never_ go out with you. Get out!" Lily hissed.

I saw a flash look of hurt but it soon disappeared behind his smirk. He went to the sliding door, opened it halfway, slipped halfway through, shouted" I'm going to snog you one of these days Lilykins!" and shut the door behind him after slipping out before she could throw anything at him. She groaned when she didn't find anything.

We sat and talked about our summer and did so all the way to Hogwarts. I also bought us some stuff from the snack trolley.

When we arrived, we filed off the train with the Marauders behind us. I went behind Lily to spare her. They seemed to leave us alone. That is, until I felt a pair of hands trailing up my thigh.

I smacked them off, saying, "Shove off it, git". Sirius just shrugged and smiled innocently. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When I got off, Lily waited for me so we could get a carriage. The carriages usually carry 6 people, 3 on both sides, unfortunately. Who other than the 4 (well 3, I don't count Remus Lupin) gits to sit with us.

Potter and Black seemed to be in an argument about who should sit on the girl side on the way to the carriage. I groaned as I realized the seat next to me was empty, seeing as Lily took the seat farthest from the door, next to the window. So Sirius, naturally, won and sat next to me. James sat across from Lily.

"Oi! Can't Remus sit there?" I yelled at Sirius. Remus gave me a knowing smile.

Sirius groaned. "Why are you nice to him but not _meee_?" Sirius whined. I would have laughed if I didn't hate him so much. He's such a drama queen… Well, drama _princess_.

"Because, let's see… Remus is nicer, certainly… Not a player, defiantly ("No offence." "None taken")… And he's not a git." I said. He just started to give me puppy eyes. "You just keep doing that until we get to the castle, Black." I added.

He cracked a mile at me but said nothing. To stop him from staring at me, I let my raven (yes, I was named after my hair…) hair hang as a curtain between us, leaning forward. Sirius ran his hand through his own black hair.

"If you want me to sit beside you, you're going to have to have Sirius move or sit on his lap." Remus said with a small laugh. I exhaled sharply.

"Black, move." I said, pointing away from me.

"Nah." He just sat back and lounged. Git. Remus shrugged his shoulders.

I looked up at Black, scowling. Were we at the castle yet? I looked out the window. We were ¾ there. I resumed my position before, with my hair as a curtain. I heard James and Lily arguing… Again.

"Come on, Evans! The guys agree." James pleaded. Remus held his hands up in surrender, raising his eyebrows. "Well, Padfoot- I mean Sirius agrees."

_Padfoot? WTF?_ I thought. _Strange nickname_.

"Well Moony, Crown likes you better." Sirius said to Remus. "I'm jealous." Remus snorted.

_Moony? What is up with these freak crap nicknames_? I listened hard for James and Peter's.

"Wormtail, you look like you're about to pee your pants." James whispered to Peter Pettigrew. He was jumping up and down with excitement. I committed the name to memory.

_Wait! Why did I care?_ I don't. There's just nothing else to do. We arrived at Hogwarts like we did every time. The first years were already with Log, the groundskeeper. He escorted them across the river to the castle. This was my 5th year at Hogwarts. Same for Lily and the Marauders.

"Trying to be a gentleman, Prongs, would be to get out first and help her down." Sirius said with a smile after he got out. He demonstrated by holding his hand out to me. I ignored it and got out and walked a little further to wait for Lily.

Lily got out and Potter was behind her, ready to catch her if she stumbled. I was currently thinking about the nicknames while everyone got out. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs. Freaks.

We reached the castle and filed into the Great Hall. There was no food yet so we just had to sit. When the first years finally came in to get sorted, everyone was already sitting.

Professor Dumbledore (headmaster), McGonagall (Transfiguration and head of Gryffindor house), Flitwick, (Charms and head of Ravenclaw House {Yes, haha, I get the joke with Raven and Ravenclaw. Hardy har har.}), Sprout (Herbology and Head of Hufflepuff House), and Slughorn (Potions and head of Slytherin house {He was quite nice for a Slytherin}), were all gathered at the middle of the Head Table. The Care of Magical Creatures was Kettleburn. The Defense Against the Dark Arts changed almost every year, thanks to a kid name Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort). This year was Professer Sweeny. He seemed OK.

The Sorting Hat sung a new song and then was place on top of each first year's head and place in one of the four Houses. James scooted closer to Lily as Sirius did to me.

"Don't touch me, Black." I scolded and pulled my sleeve down further. I heard Lily say the same to James. Good Girl. After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and some food appeared. We grabbed some and ate. The boys were stuffing their mouths so full, their cheeks seemed close to breaking.

After dinner came dessert. This was the part I was excited for. I grabbed some ice cream and Lily grabbed some cake. We ate and, surprisingly, the Marauders still ate more.

When we were done and Dumbledore had said his speech, the prefects stood up (Lily, not me) and called to the first years to follow them. They led the way and we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked in a bubbly voice.

"Grindylow." Lily said, as she was leading everyone. The portrait opened to the cozy Gryffindor common room. It was filled with red and gold furniture. Lily and I headed to our dorm on the girls' side.

"Good night Raven!" Sirius yelled and James shouted the same thing to Lily. Lily opened her mouth to retort but I stopped her with a look.

"Good night Padfoot and Prongs!" I shouted. Both of their expressions became shocked.

"How did you know-?" Sirius choked out. He was cut off when I grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her up to the girls' dorm.


	2. Chapter 2 Classes With Black

**Raven Crown's Adventure**

A/N: Hello Again! This is my first story and Chapter dos! Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me but to the amazing mind of wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing that does is Raven, the title, and story plot or any other characters I make up! Again. ONTO THE STORY!

_**CHAPTER TWO!**_

We woke up and headed to breakfast to grab our schedules. I wore black skinny jeans and a white tank top underneath my school robes. The sleeves were long enough to cover up my scars. Lily wore regular blue skinny jeans with a white long sleeve under her robes.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Double Potions first then Herbology and DADA." That was bad news and just for today? The potions were with the Slytherins.

I had already bought my books in the summer when the list came. I had also brought everything from home. Lily had DADA and Potions with ne. We had to get to our classes since Potions was pretty far from the Great Hall.

When we reached Potions, Professor Slughorn greeted us. Lily's greeting was especially nice considering she was his favorite student.

"Hello, Professor!" Lily greeted.

That's when the rest of the class filed in. Lily and I groaned.

The Marauders walked in. My first day was ruined.

"I trust everyone has their cauldron? Good. Today, we will have assigned seats. The one person with the best potion may switch their partner. If they don't wish to, the second best will and so on. I will now call out the partners." Slughorn said, rather joyfully. Dear old Sluggie. "Drooble and Longbottom." Alice and Frank. "Potter and Evans." James and Lily. I casted her an apologetic glance. She picked her stuff up and sat next to him, making Black stand next to James. "Snipe and Pettigrew." Severus and Peter. Most of the Slytherins got paired up and the next made me freeze, my eyes wide open. "Crown and Black." Sirius and I.

Wait! There's 4 Blacks. Narcissa (please no), Bellatrix (HELL NO!), Andromeda (YES!), and Sirius. Sirius was probably 2nd best to whom I wanted as my partner. I hoped it was Andromeda.

"Erm… Crown and _Sirius_ Black." Slughorn had realized the amount of Black's in the room.

_NO!_ I have to go through an entire hour with _HIM_? My first day was RUINED. Black stood straighter beside Potter and walked to here I was sitting. I sighed and pulled my sleeve further down my arm. He may be good-looking but his prat side took over and made him extremely annoying. I saw Lily giving me an apologetic look also.

The teacher finished calling out partners and spoke again. "Turn to page 15 and get to work! Ingredients are in the cabinet, like always." He pointed to it.

"I'll get the stuff, get the fire started." I snapped at Black.

"It's already burning with you in here!" He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes.

"Just do it."

I walked to the ingredients cabinet after memorizing the ingredients in the book. We were making the Draught of the Living Dead. I gathered ingredients like Valerian roots, Sopophorous beans and brought it back to Sirius. We added the ingredients and followed the directions until it became a pale pink. That's the best I've ever done. Probably because I didn't have Lily screeching something at me about wrong order or ingredients or something.

Slughorn looked around at the potions. He even smiled at mine. Well, ours. The best was a tie between Snape and Lily. So Professor Slughorn made them brew a quick, simple potion. I prayed Lily won.

While they were doing this, Sirius sat staring at me.

"Will you quit?" I snapped.

"Nah, I like the view." Black said. I scowled.

"You twat." I muttered. He just smirked leaning back in his seat.

Then the potion contest was done. I didn't see the difference between the two potions but Severus' was better according to dear old Sluggie. Dang it! Snape switched Pettigrew for Lily. Lily looked relieved. I can't believe she's his friend but I tolerated him for Lily. James looked sad but brightened up a bit when it was Peter as his partner, not a Slytherin. The bell rang and I gathered my stuff. Black _tried _to help. I hit his hands away. I slung my bag over my shoulder and I went to Herbology and planted myself at an empty desk. Lily wasn't in this class.

_CRAP_! More Marauders! This was hell! Sirius said something to James and the rest of them and came to sit by me.

"What, Black?" I practically _spit_ out.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"No." I said before even listening.  
>"How did you know?" It didn't sound like he was talking about a date or something.<p>

"Know what?" I was stunned.

"You know… About the 4 of us. You knew our nicknames. How long did you know?" He asked, looking crestfallen. I turned away rather childishly.

He stared at me; I could feel his eyes on me. Professor Sprout just went on and on about a welcome speech. It took up almost most of that class.

I wondered what Black meant about 'knowing about the 4 of us.' I had no fricking idea. It was obvious it had something to do with their nicknames. Pad foot, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs. Nothing. I felt a note beneath my hands.

How did you know?

I sighed. I decided to play dumb even though I didn't know what he was really talking about.

Know what? I scribbled with my quill. I had bought the blue ink in Flourish and Blotts.

The Animagi.

What Animagi? What? I was so confused.

Well, Moony isn't. It's just the 3 of us. Wait? You don't know? He had partially scribbled out the first sentence. What was Remus then?

Of course I know! What is Remus, care to remind me?

FOOLED YOU!

OK then…

Sirius looked somewhat relieved. I tried to pay attention to Sprout, who was showing us the new plants we would be working with this year.

I looked at my schedule for tomorrow. Charms, Free period, and Transfiguration. The bell rang and I headed for lunch.

I sat at the table and Lily came back from Charms. Dang, I wanted to be her Charms partner.

"How was Charms?" I asked as I sat down

"Potter-free." I was expecting her answer. She sat down while I laughed and ate. I saw Sirius sit beside me and he put a hand on my back, trailing to my arse.

"Black, keep your hands to yourself." I said indifferently.

"I could try but I won't succeed." He said, rather seductively.

"Right…" I smacked his hands off and kept eating.

Lunch was fun except when I had to beat Sirius' hands off me.

When we finished, Lily and I made our way to DADA. Sirius and James followed while Remus and Peter went elsewhere.

"For those of you who had a partner who was in Slytherin or not here or you're not in Potions yet, Partner with someone else. If you did, then go to them." Professor Sweeny said when we all walked in.

I checked to see if Black was in here. DANG IT! I have all _day_ with him? This just sucks. We were learning the nonverbal way to cast spells we were to try stunning spell and the disillusionment charm. I would enjoy the stunning just not on myself. I got to Black and we faced each other in the classroom. I raised my wand at him and checked to make sure my sleeve didn't fall. I tried stunning him first.

_STUPEFY!_ I thought, my wand pointed. A red spark came out of my wand and flew at him.

It worked. It actually worked! Professor Sweeny gave me a huge smile. But now it was Sirius' turn.

"Rennervate." I said, my wand still pointing. He popped up from his face plant and pointed his wand at me. Professor Sweeny had already left us. His face scrunched up, his wand had its tip shot out the spell, and I felt myself fall forward. Shit.

Sirius caught me and pulled me into his lap. A lot of other partners were practicing while sitting so we weren't drawing any attention.

He stroked my thigh. I was still stunned so I couldn't do anything. I wanted really badly to hit him. Sirius also rubbed my back.

"Mr. Black, please wake Ms. Crown back up!" Professor Sweeny told him.

"I forgot the spell, Professor." He widened his eyes innocently.

Sweeny got out his wand, raised it at me, and said "Rennervate." My eyes flew open and I popped out of Sirius' lap. He got up slowly. "I'll trust you'll be more carful in the future, hmm, Black?" Sirius nodded and hung his head but I saw his smirk.

I glared at him and held up my wand again.

I thought the name of the spell in my head and touched my wand's tip to his head. He disappeared.

"Black?" I reached out in front of me. He wasn't there. "Black!" I said louder. I felt something on my arse. I slapped his hand and pulled away from the spot I thought he was at. "Black, this isn't funny." I said as I felt a hand on my thigh. I slapped it away.

"You need to relax. And I'm only going to let you make me reappear if you start calling me Sirius." I heard near my ear. His breath was hot.

"Fine, _Sirius_. Just come here."

"With pleasure." He put my hand on his chest.

"Prat." I said as I moved my hand upwards. I felt his neck , his lips, nose, and then his hair. It felt rather high up. I replaced my hand with my wand and said the counter charm. He appeared on his tippy-toes. Git. "Your turn."

"He placed his wand on top of my head and I disappeared. Revenge time. I went to his arm and pinched him, digging my nails in.

"Ouch." He hissed.

"Oops, my bad." I said sarcastically and placed his hand on my head. He moved his hand down to my face and felt my lips. I moved his hand back up. "Twat." I muttered as he removed the charm. I looked at the mark I had made on his arm. It looked really deep and like it hurt. Good.

The bell rang and I made my way to dinner after Sweeny gave us two a smile. The dinner smelled delicious. I ate and had Remus sit next to me. Sirius growled at him and me but I just kept eating. Sirius ate just as much as he usually did anyways.

After dinner, everyone made their way to their common room. The Marauders went off to Merlin knows where, Lily and I walked up to the girls' dorm to wash up and change and I placed a wrap bandage around my arm to hide the scars. When we were finished, most of the girls were asleep so we headed to the common room to talk about being back at Hogwarts and classes. We talked for a long time and we fell asleep right there in our shorts and tank tops.


	3. Chapter 3 Almost Ran Into Slytherins

**Raven Crown's Adventure**

A/N: Hello Again! This is my first story and Chapter Three! Please leave a review!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me but to the amazing mind of wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing that does is Raven, the title, and story plot or any other characters I make up in this messed mind! Anything the same is COMPLETELY coincidental. ONTO THE STORY!

_**CHAPTER THREE!**_

When I woke up, I was in a bed and I sat up.

_Lily must have levitated me_. I thought as I looked around. The curtains around the bed were open. So did 3 other beds.

They were boys. I was in the boy's dorm.

I looked beside me and saw Sirius, asleep. He carried me to bed! I was going to get him back for this.

I looked at James and saw him spooning Lily. I almost giggled aloud.

I got out of bed to Lily's side and placed a silencing charm on her before waking her up. She opened her eyes. I put a finger to my lips and pointed around the room. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her and saw James. Then she screamed.

Or, rater, she would have if not for my silencing charm. She looked at me questioningly when her voice did come out and I nodded. We left and I removed the charm.

"Ugh! He _spooned_ me!" Lily yelled. "They _carried_ us to bed! What's wrong with them?" I shook my head.

"You can go back up to bed on the _girl's_ side. I want to go to the Library." I said and quickly changed to a t-shirt with jeans and a sweatshirt then went downstairs and left through the Fat Lady's portrait.

I walked along the halls, taking the long way and I didn't go far when I heard voices. Malfoy and some of his posse: Crabbe, Gayle, Travers, Yaxley, and Lestrange. At least Lestrange's girlfriend, Bellatrix, wasn't there. Unfortunate for me to run into them.

"Well, well, well, look at the little blood traitor we have here." Malfoy said.

"Leave me alone." I said with the confidence of a Gryffindor.

Yaxley imitated me and punched me in the face. I swear my nose was broken. It started bleeding heavily. Travers then proceeded to punch me in the stomach and I curled inwards. Lestrange pushed me down and I curled into a ball on the ground. Crabbe and Goyle repeatedly kicked me and Travers, Yaxley and Lestrange joined in. Malfoy just stood back and smirked.

When the others had finished, they just left me there. Damn Purebloods. Well, the bad ones. I pulled my sleeve down more. I felt too sick to get to the Library, much too painful. I, instead, stumbled my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Grindylow." I said to the Fat Lady, spitting out blood.

"You poor child." she said, opening her portrait.

I stumbled in to James and Lily arguing (yet again) with the Marauders behind James. Lily turned her head, exasperated, when she heard the portrait creep open. She saw me and gasped, then ran towards me and the Marauders' eyes followed me. Then they, too, gasped at me. My eye was puffy and black while my nose was bleeding intensely and bent at an odd angle. My broken ribs made it hard to breathe and I had bruises all over. They all ran towards me with Lily and Sirius in front, all of their eyes wide.

"Are you OK?"

"What happened?"

"Who did this?

"Why?"

My head became dizzy as I tried to make out what they were saying. I fainted, falling forward, as Sirius caught me in his armed, his grey eyes still wide.

I woke up in the Hospital Wing. My ribs and nose felt fine, but I could still tell I had a bluish bruise around my eye. I sat upright and pulled my sleeve down again. I noticed that they had rolled it up then tried to make it the same way as before.

Those incidents had happened one or two times. Or eight. The first was in 1st year and the second and third in 2nd year. The fourth in 3rd year and fifth, sixth, and seventh in 4th year. This was the eighth time. I laughed bitterly.

I looked beside me and saw the Marauders and Lily sleeping in the guest chairs.

"Oi! Wake up!" I shouted at them. Only Lily woke so I took a pillow from behind me and threw it at the rest of them. That woke them up. All 5 of them hugged me.

"Off me, twats!" I shouted as I held Lily down. Sirius looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, you. You just want to get into my knickers," I pointed to him then at rest. "And you are all helping him! Out!" I suppose I didn't have to be so rude but only Lily knew of these attacks and I didn't want anyone else to know. I wanted to talk to Lily about it. "Sorry, but just leave." I said quietly.

James nodded and left along with Remus and Peter. Sirius hung back.

"I'm serious." I said.

"No, _I'm_ Sirius. You're not." He smiled a cocky grin.

"Aright, _Sirius_. Out." Sirius nodded and left. "It happened again, Lily." I said, not mentioning specifics in case anyone eavesdropped.

Lily caught on. "It's getting worse! I thought you tripped!" She laughed bitter sweetly and I laughed too. I thought I heard another laugh next to me but it was probably an echo. A really deep voiced echo. "You should tell Dumbledore!"

"I'm a Gryffindor though! I'm brave enough to handle this!" I said defiantly.

"But it's gone too far! I don't want to see you hurt like that again! It's only going to get worse!" Lily pleaded.

"Give me some time. If it happens again, I'll tell." I said, my black eyes pleading.

Madam Promphey came up to check my injuries. She said I was free to go and I should get some sleep. I pulled my sleeve down again and I jumped up and walked into… nothing. I fell backwards on my arse. I feel in front of me, nothing. I got up and walked out with Lily laughing slightly beside me. We stopped in the hallway next to a girls' bathroom.

"Lily, you go ahead. Bathroom." I inclined my head towards the bathroom and she nodded and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. I walked in to relieve myself and wash my face.

After I was done, I walked out and saw Sirius standing there.

"What, Sirius?" I said, annoyed he had waited outside the _bathroom_ for me. Privacy please!

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK." He smirked, catching my drift.

"Well I am." I said awkwardly.

"Want to head to dinner?"

"Suuuure." I said suspiciously. His hand trailed up my thigh. I smacked it off. "Jeez, Black-"

"Sirius."

"Sirius. Keep your hand off me." He smirked.

We rounded a corner and I heard voices again. Slytherins. Malfoy and his gang to be exact. I looked around and saw a broom closet next to us and I pushed Sirius in, closing the door.

"What the-"

"Shush!" I cut him off.

"Tell me what's going on."

I huffed and realized the only way to keep him quiet.

I pressed my lips to his.

He seemed shocked but willing. He kissed me back. He turned us around and pressed my back against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lifted my legs and placed them around his waist while I listened for voiced outside. They were still there. Sirius and I pulled away for breath. I took one breath and kissed him again before he could say anything. His tongue pushed against my lips, asking for permission. I silently agreed by opening my mouth and our tongues a dance. He tasted good, minty. Also somewhat sweet. The Slytherins seemed to be gone.

I pulled away, panting and unwrapped my arms and legs and pulled my sleeve back down because it had ridden up my arm. Sirius smirked and we walked out of the closet to the common room for we had skipped dinner.


	4. Chapter 4 Into Hiding

**Raven Crown's Adventure**

A/N: Hello Again! This is my first story and Chapter Four! Please leave a review! Makes me go faster! Sorry for the late update, I was unmotivated by reviews and have been studying for EOQ Exams... Really sorry!

HEADS UP: Marlene McKinnon is not her maiden name. McKinnon is her married name. I'm changing it to something like Sanders probably so ya….

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me but to the amazing mind of wonderful J.K. Rowling. The only thing that does is Raven, the title, and story plot or any other characters I make up in this messed mind of mine! Anything the same is COMPLETELY coincidental. ONTO THE STORY!

I didn't mean anything by it. He just had to _shut up_! I hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

I had walked back with him and he just. Kept. Smirking. When we finally got to the Common Room, I ran to my dorm, away from him. I suddenly felt sick and I didn't hear Sirius go to dinner.

I decided to skip my classes and eating times. I went back down to the Common Room, dashed to the portrait hole, and went to all me classes to get the work before anyone returned to dinner. All week's worth. I asked them what we were doing and if I could learn everything now.

"I'm thinking my father will call me back for a family trip and I want to get it done and not fall behind." I lied smoothly to the few that asked why.

I had dinner to do this so I went to the kitchens. I went to the portrait of the fruit and tickled the green pear until a handle appeared.

When the elves saw me, they were eager to do what I wanted. I just asked them for a bed or mattress and some food. They didn't ask why. They disapparated (lucky) and apparated back with a mattress and a turkey sandwich. I started to eat while working on my homework and spells. The elves were happy to duel against me but we didn't actually hurt each other. I stayed there for the rest of the week.

I heard the pear laugh as it was being tickled. Where the portrait of the fruit was. Shit. Who else knew where the kitchens were?

Besides the Marauders.

"Elves! Can you please hide me or something?" I pleaded, whispering.

"Can you not cast a disillusionment charm on yourself, Miss?" an elf named Wisp said, confused.

I can't believe I didn't think of that. I tapped the top of my wand to my head, the spell silently spoken in my head, and I disappeared as the handle turned. I then silently vanished my bed. It turned slowly, trying to be quiet and sneak up on me, I guess. Merlin knows how loud it squeaks.

"Raven?" Lily called out. I didn't answer.

"Crown?" James called out also. I almost laughed. How did _James_ get _Lily_ to be with him? It must have been a compromise. James had to be the one to go in return for Lily to come. I didn't answer him either.

"Miss Crown does not wish to be found, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans." An elf said. I thank that one immensely.

"Crown, I know you're there!" Potter said angrily.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone." I said to them finally.

"Raven, Black is looking for you." Lily stated. I saw Potter spreading an arm out, the other holding some kind of writing on parchment, and walked around, looking for me. I moved away from him.

"Exactly. I don't want to see him." I moved away farther from them.

"You're even skipping your classes! You need to come to class to get your homework and learn!" Lily stated, shocked I would skip classes.

"I already have my homework. It's by the fireplace." I thanked Merlin I didn't vanish it with my bed.

"Why did you leave everyone, Crown?" Potter asked, giving up his search for me. Did Sirius not already tell them what happened?

"I ran into Slytherins."

"Then why hide? Are you hurt? We need to get you to the Hospital Wing!" Lily gasped.

"I didn't get hurt. I _almost_ ran into Slytherins. I just… did something I don't like."

"Did you play a prank on the Slytherins?" If so, why didn't you like that?" James asked, suddenly excited.

"I didn't play a _prank_. I did something else." I shivered at the memory.

"Can you show yourself, Crown? It's weird talking to nothing," he said irritably. Then I realized I _was _nothing. I sighed and placed my wand on top of my head and made myself appear after checking my sleeve by feeling for it and pulling it down.

"_What_, Potter?" I snapped.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he retorted, emphasizing each word.

"I snogged Sirius." I muttered under my breath so they couldn't hear me. I also talked really fast.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Raven, you can tell me!" Lily shouted.

"But I can't tell him." I stayed quiet after that. I was surprised that Black hadn't told everyone already.

"Crown." James called. "Crown." I repeated when I didn't answer.

"Potter, can you leave?" Lily asked quietly.

"Sure." James sighed out and went outside. We waited to make sure he had gone before we talked. I sat down on a chair, putting up barriers to my emotions. Over the week, I had gotten quite good at it.

"Raven," Lily pulled up a chair too. "What happened when you _almost_ ran into Slytherins?"

"I, I, I pushed Sirius in a broom closet and snogged him." I said in an emotionless voice.

"Why?"

"I knew he wouldn't shut up when the Slytherins came. So I did the only thing I could." I shrugged.

"Do you know who he's working with as a partner, now that you're gone?" I shook my head. "Marlene Sanders {look at heads up in A/N}. We moved onto duels in DADA and he doesn't even try. I know you can beat him!" Lily sounded like she was giving me a pep talk.

"I don't want him to think that it meant something!" I said in a loud voice.

"But he'll just think you're playing hard to get. Dammit Raven! Just tell him you don't like him!" I stared at Lily, shocked. It wasn't just her (really) good logic, but she didn't curse unless she was dead, dead, and tremendously serious.

"Fine, but Lily Evans, a prefect, cussing? I've never heard of anything like that before!" I smirked and she laughed. I grabbed by homework from the table beside me and walked to the door. "Thanks guys!" I yelled tot eh elves. They just bowed.

This time Lily ran into nothing. I laughed and she just scowled and picked herself up off the ground. I waited for her and we left. James was no where in sight. We started to walk to the Common Room.

Suddenly, James and Sirius were behind us

_Please kill me! _ I thought when I saw Sirius.

"Hey Raven- Honey." Sirius said.

_Kill me now!_

"Fancy telling us what happened in there?" James asked us.

"Nope, not really, Potter." Lily snapped.

"_What_ happened in _where_?" Sirius asked. Dirty minded. He put his arm around my shoulders and I pushed it off.

"The Kitchens." James said.

"Oh, the kitchens!" Sirius drew out the oh. "What happened in there? Care to answer, ladies?"

"Not likely, Padfoot." I teased him, using his nickname. He looked as shocked as before. "And stop running your mouth, Prongs." I told James. He looked shocked too. I laughed at their faces and Lily did too. They tried fixing their expressions and failed. "I know about Moony and Wormtail too." I played with them. It was so fucking hilarious.

"How did you know?" James repeated the same words from so long ago.

"I have my sources." I smirked.

"She's just kidding, James." Sirius still had his eyes wide though.

"Mmhmm. You just believe that. Go on! Be ignorant. I won't stop you." Lily smirked at my words.

"Lily Evans, a prefect, isn't _smirking_?" Potter stated. I stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows high, a barrier going down from the fireplace. He had repeated my words that I said to Lily, not too long ago. "What?" he said innocently, smiling.

"How did you-" James cut me off.

"Ever heard of a disillusionment spell? You used one not 30 minutes ago." He said.

"You DIDN'T!" I practically yelled at him, all my barriers going down.

"Ah, but I did!" James said then quickly ran up the hallway. I tried to follow him until arms caught my waist.

"BLACK!" I yelled. I turned around.

"Sirius." He said calmly. I turned on him.

"Were you under the cloak too?" I started to pound my fists on his chest, as he was still holding me.

"No. I had no idea until James bumped into me on his way out of the kitchens. The we followed you too after I casted a disillusionment charm." Sirius said seriously.

Haha. Get it? Sirius and serious. I'm so funny.

"You're so weird." I told him, smirking.

"You have a very nice arse by the way." He said as I started to walk away after pulling out of his grip.

"Perv." I said as Lily finally caught up to us. She had wanted to walk, not run. As you can see, she's a goody- two shoes.

"Prongs! You can come out now!" Sirius said, hence I leaned the nicknames.

I saw James come out from behind one of the many suits of armor lining the halls. I should get an invisibility cloak. It would certainly help me during my pranks. I just can't let the Marauders get their hands on it. I'll put it on my Christmas list. That's in about 4 months.

I laughed out loud. Oh ya, the pranks were by me. Whenever some mysterious prank happened, when even the Marauders looked shocked, yup, it was me! The Marauders just took the credit when no one stepped up because I wasn't stupid enough to get in trouble.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Sure…" James rolled his eyes.

"Tell us." Sirius demanded.

"You guys know the pranks that were really good but you didn't do them?" I inwardly bragged.

"Ya." They both said.

"I know who did them. In fact, I'm _very_ good friends with them. I practically their sister.

"Who?" they shouted in my face. I laughed then turned away.

"Crown! Come back here and tell us!" Potter yelled for I had started to walk away. I paused (to make it seem like indecision) and then threw my head back and laughed while walking away again with Lily.

"See you, Jamsie boy!"


End file.
